Totally Captivated: Family Beginnings
by alicemomiji
Summary: It's been three weeks since Ewon's sister spent a month with them, but is that really the end? It would seem fate has a little more in store for Ewon and Mookyul but what could she have in mind I wonder? (I know not the greatest summary but please give it a try anyway please and thank you)New Chapter 1 uploaded so give it a whirl people!
1. Chapter 1: Stomach Flu?

Totally Captivated: Family Beginnings

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so I hope I didn't do to terribly. Oh and all the characters belong to Hajin Yoo so enjoy!

Chapter 1

Stomach Flu?

Ewon's POV

Be-Beep! Be-Beep! Be-Beep! Ewon reached over and hit the snooze button on his alarm. 'Ugh I hate Monday mornings,' Ewon thought to himself as he sat up. He winced at the dull ache in his lower back. He glanced over at the still sleeping form of Mookyul and glared. 'That man does not know the meaning of restraint,' he grumbled to himself. Sighing he slipped from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. He took no more than three steps and was hit by a wave of nausea. He clamped his hand over his mouth and bolted to the bathroom making it just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Once he had finished he leaned against the cool feel of the the bathroom wall. He closed his eyes and waited to for the rest of the nausea to pass. When he opened them again he saw Mookyul standing in the door way.

"You okay Fox," Mookyul asked.

"Yeah, I think I ate something that didn't agree with my stomach," Ewon replied, standing.

"Hmmm, that sounds about right you have been eating odd combination of food maybe it's finally caught up with you," Mookyul said with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha, very funny and chili pepper paste and vanilla ice cream actually taste pretty good together thank you very much. Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for work," Ewon said pushing him out of the bathroom to start his shower.

* * *

At Ewon's work Office

Ewon exited the mens room for the for third time that morning sense he gotten to work. His co-wokers where starting to worry that something was wrong because a few of the fellow male co-workers made the mistake of going in while he was in there only to hear the sound of retching from one of the stalls.

"Ewon Jung, can I speak with you," his supervisor asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong sir," he asked.

"Yes some of your fellow co-workers have come to me with some concerns about you today. They say you have been in and out of bathroom several times today."

"Yes sir I have it's just that I may have eaten something bad and I should be fine by tomorrow," Ewon said.

"Well make sure you check the date on things from now on Ewon."

"Yes sir," Ewon said.

* * *

After Ewon's supervisor left he got back to work. 'This going to be a long day,' Ewon thought to himself.

When Ewon finally got home it was after seven thirty. Ewon knew Mookyul was home seeing as he got off work before he did. Ewon unlocked the door and walked in. He took his shoes off at the entry way before heading to the living room. Ewon saw Mookyul sprawled out across the couch sleeping. 'He looks so gentle when he sleeps,' Ewon thought to himself. Mookyul shifted in his sleep and mumbled something in coherently. 'Then again I can't help but think of a wolf in sheeps clothing when I see him like this.' Ewon walked over to Mookyul and shook his shoulder to him up. "Boss, you need to wake up now. You'll be sore in the morning if you sleep here," Ewon said. Mookyul slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ewon then grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Ewon stumbled and fell to his knees by the couch with the edge of the couch pressing on his stomach."Ow, Mookyul stop that hurts," he said as he pushed away from Mookyul. Ewon held his stomach and grimaced "my stomach is a bit tender Mookyul." Mookyul looked at his lover then reached over and gently placed his hand on Ewon's stomach and smirked,"You act as if your some pregnant woman Ewon," he said jokingly.

"Yeah well I just so happened to spend half my morning in and out of bathrooms pucking my guts up!" Ewon shot back. "So of course my stomach is going to be a little tender!"

"Alright, alright, lets just go to bed," Mookyul said standing and heading off to the room dragging Ewon along.

* * *

Okay people here is the new chapter 1. I know it's a little shorter but it should be better and not seem so rushed. I'll have chapter 2 and three up in the coming week so keep watch alright. So be sure to read and review please. It helps me make better stories people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Totally Captivated: Family Beginnings**

Hey guys here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Parents!?

Mookyul's POV

"Good that will make this easier," the doctor said.

"Why do you say that," I asked.

"Well, first I think should be present for what I am about to tell bcause this effects you both. I am positive he should be awake now."

"Alright," I said as the doctor lead the way to Ewon's room.

Ewon was sitting up in bed when they walked in. He looked over to them and saw Mookyul.

"Uh, hi Mookyul," Ewon said looking a little nervous.

"Ewon, I knew I should have kept you home today," Mookyul said.

"Sorry Boss," Ewon said as he looked down.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is here I need to ask you have you slept together without protection at all in the last three months?"

Ewon thought about this then answered. "Yes, once about two months ago. Why do you ask?"

"Okay that makes sense," the doctor commented. "Well I have some wonderful news for you! You going to be parents! Congratulations Mr. Jung you are pregnant!

Ewon's POV

Ewon was dumb founded. All he could do was open and close his mouth. Mookyul on the looked as though he would burst from Ewon finally found his voice he asked, "How far along am I?"

"You are two months along."

Ewon moved his hands to his stomach.'I'm pregnant. I'm really pregnant. Who would have thought Mookyul would actually get his wish?'

"Well, here are some prescriptions that you will need to take during your pregnancy. You can not do any strenuous activities during your pregnancy. So that means no sex for the first trimester. Also I suggest you get as much rest as possible." With that the doctor left.

No sooner had the doctor left Mookyul smashed his lips together with Ewon's. "I can't believe it we're going to be parents," he said as they separated. Mookyul pulled him into his arms, "I'm going to be a father." And he kissed Ewon again.

Sangchul cleared his throat. Both Ewon and Mookyul looked over at him. "Um, Boss we should probably head back to the office."

"Alright, Ewon your coming too."Ewon just nodded lost in his own thoughts. The three of them went and checked Ewon out of the hospital before heading to the office.

Sorry it's a little shorter this time I hope you enjoy! Read and review please!


	3. SO SORRY!

!Hiatus!

Hey guys sorry but I need to do some re-editing to the story.

So please give me sometime to fix it and make it better.

I hope you will still continue to support me in this indevor.

I should have the new chapters up before the end of may.

Please be patient till then ne.

So just hang tight till then alright.

I'll try for May 25th if not then. Then it should be up on the 30th.

Ta ta for now. =)

Alice Momiji


End file.
